1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bending tool for the bending of sheet-metal comprising a bending bar connected to a ram of the bending press and a corresponding bending matrix including a portion into which the bar is pressed against a sheet metal workpiece by said ram. The bending matrix is provided with a longitudinal groove running along the matrix on the side facing the bending bar, This groove determines by its shape, i.e. by its width and depth, the angle of bending imparted by the bar when it is forced into the groove of the matrix.
2. The Prior Art
Bending tools are known in the prior art and are very suitable for the bending of sheet metal and have proved to be very useful. Yet there is a disadvantage which lies in the fact that for each occasion in which a change in the angle of bending the matrix also has to be exchanged.